


FGO log

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Burns, F/F, Futanari, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 高兰以外的FGO小段子合集1、扶她咕哒子x凯涅斯2、李书文x政哥哥3、梅林x兰斯洛特4、加雷斯→兰斯洛特5、咕哒男x兰斯洛特
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kainis | Lancer, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker, Gareth | Lancer & Lancelot of the Lake | Saber, Li Shuwen | Lancer/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler, Merlin | Caster/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 37





	1. 扶她咕哒子x凯涅斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双扶她百合（？），人类恶经验丰富咕哒子，Rape/Non-con，OOC

——你根本就配不上神之座。

——只不过是，一个女人。

被杀掉了。沉进了海里。盐水灌进全身破破烂烂的伤口、被撕裂的皮肤和血肉，插入、搅动，就好像同时在被一千根阴茎强奸。好痛啊。想要放声大叫却只有更多更沉重的海水灌进喉咙、灌进气管、灌进肺。被进入、进入，来自海的恶意，全身都在被进入。

——啊啊，我只不过是一个女人。

为什么会这样，为什么会这样。我的愤怒，我对神的复仇，那像是熔岩一样沸腾着烧干我的脑浆的愤怒呢。我对泛人类史的复仇，我的力量，我的粗暴，我的凶狠与强横呢。咆哮，辱骂，粗鲁的行事，肆无忌惮的嘲笑，随意夸张地发泄自己的情绪，大大咧咧走在道路上，看不顺眼就一脚踢开挡道的石头。我已经拥有了力量，已经长出了阴茎，已经变得凶狠无畏，明明我已经不会再被强奸了啊！

——不过是个女人。

被进入了。好痛苦啊。喘不过气来了。痛苦、痛苦、痛苦羞耻屈辱愤怒愤怒愤怒愤怒愤怒愤怒无能为力——

无能为力。无法反抗。被击败了。被杀掉了。落进了海里。什么也做不了。

为什么会这样……

然后，我被召唤了。

“我也不知道为什么会发生这种事啊。”橙色头发的少女一脸无辜，“从者即将消失的瞬间被迦勒底的系统重新召唤，直接原封不动传送了过来……这种事情，达芬奇和福尔摩斯可都没有说过啊！”

也没法去问他们，突如其来的风暴和通讯系统故障，漂流到这块礁石上的就只有御主藤丸立香和刚被迦勒底召唤出来，重伤濒死，大家都还没想好怎么处置她的凯涅斯。

简直是天造地设的补魔场景一样。

“但我知道，如果现在不补充魔力的话，你马上就会死了。”藤丸立香温柔地说。

她握住凯涅斯手腕的动作也很柔和，说起补魔时的语调非常自然，仿佛她早已对无数人做过这种事一样。少女穿着迦勒底的战斗服，松开了胸部下方黑色的皮带，连体服的拉链完全拉开，水滴形的白皙胸乳，平实小腹上微微凹陷的肚脐，股间的阴影和其中小鸟一样探出头来的阴茎，全都毫无保留地袒露出来。她跪坐在凯涅斯上方，就好像一枚温柔地剥开了自己的豆荚。

凯涅斯用燃烧着血的鲜红眼睛盯着她，“我杀了你。”她咬牙切齿地说，声音因为失血虚弱而颤抖。衣服和盔甲变成破布与铁片，零零落落挂在她身上，她赤裸、潮湿，手臂和大腿上最深的几处伤口还在流血，海水的盐霜凝结在她饱满的挺立的，褐色的圆形乳房上面。

藤丸立香的手指从她耸立的乳头上拂过，拈起一粒白色的盐送到嘴唇上仔细品尝。

“活下来，加入我们吧。”少女诚恳地说，语气和凝视着她的目光都显得真心实意，“去完成你的复仇，去杀死你应当杀死的神明。”

“哈！”被打落神灵资格的从者猛地冷笑了一声，她盯着藤丸立香，毫不掩饰目光中熊熊燃烧的憎恶与嘲弄。“复仇？你会明白我的愤怒与仇恨之火吗？那可是厌恶到了……咳、厌恶到了！一想到在泛人类史上发生过那种事情，就恨不得把泛人类史毁灭，把你们全杀光的程度啊！！”

少女轻轻地叹息了一声，像是在说，多么可怜啊。但是她的手却没有停下来，她沿着凯涅斯的手腕抚摸着，那种轻柔而直接的碰触让她浑身发冷。她还摸上了她的头发。

兔子一样的毛茸茸长耳朵，有一只软绵绵地耷拉了下来，垂在发顶。

她发出愤怒的咆哮，咧开嘴角露出染血的白牙。竟然敢做出这种事情，绝对无法原谅！她发誓要杀死她，要强奸她，要让她承受过所有的痛苦之后哭喊着崩溃承认自己只不过是个软弱的渺小的人类，只是个可怜的女人。

但是，我本来就是啊。

少女仍然温柔、无辜地说。

她低下头亲吻她，爱抚着她软绵绵的耳朵。她小巧的乳房在她浑圆的乳房上挤压着。嘴唇和舌头拂过面颊的感觉是热的，另一个人的吐息打在皮肤上的感觉是疼痛的。凯涅斯用自己也难以想象的最后一点力气挣扎起来，一拳打在藤丸立香脸上，然后连滚带爬地想要躲开。

她从背后被按住了，破碎的裙甲根本造成不了任何阻碍，凌乱潮湿的白色长发也被撩开。有一些发丝被海水粘在肌肉健美圆润高耸的褐色臀部上，那个女人在解开她的盔甲、分开她的臀部时，注意了没有压到她的头发。

“不……滚开……啊！……”

她叫了起来，几千年来第一次发出惊恐、恐惧的声音，多么陌生，多么羞耻，那是谁在尖叫着啊，畏惧、软弱、无能为力的——

“我杀了你！我杀了你啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

这是强奸，即使那个女人在温柔地无辜地说着她不是。她的手臂撑在凯涅斯肩头，嘴唇含住她的耳朵尖尖轻轻啃咬，她的手指伸进她的臀缝里面去，灵敏地爱抚着她的蜜穴，拨开穴口，伸进里面，抽送着抠挖着内壁，用上面沾湿的液体去涂抹她的肛门，然后将自己修长可爱的阴茎抵上去。她的乳房压在她的背上，随着尝试进入的动作来回耸动着。

“你看，我也是一个女人啊。”

她的手指和阴茎都在侵犯着她，在进入她。她的舌头舔着她耳廓的内侧，牙齿在轻咬那生着绒毛的薄薄耳朵。湿润、灼热。泛人类史的御主绝对不像她说的那样精于补魔，而是精于性爱。但为什么，为什么那里会湿起来啊！为什么耳朵会酥痒发麻，前后的洞口都发热发痒。为什么阴茎即使抵在粗糙坚硬的岩石上也变得肿大，情不自禁地想要扭动着腰，想要缓解那让人憋闷的快感——

“不！不啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

她抗拒着，努力夹紧自己的肌肉，藤丸立香闷哼了一声，一口咬住了她的后颈和头发。

她在她的脖子上喘息，用那些热气刺得她浑身发痒，少女纤细的手绕到了她的身前，隔开石头，揉弄她被压紧的坚硬乳房，抠出那凹陷进去的乳首。

“啊……哈……”

她想要抬起手肘击，流血的手臂却被少女的双乳紧紧捂着。少女的动作即使轻柔也足够有力，轻轻掐拧、爱抚她的乳尖，然后是下半身的阴茎。她的腰不由自主地弓了起来，迎合上她从后面的进入，那柔软的手心握紧柱体快速摩擦着，用指尖轻轻划过龟头的凹陷。

“不……不……啊……”

确实，是快感。她的耳朵已经不自觉地弹动起来，毛绒绒地拂过藤丸立香的脸。少女笑出声来，唇瓣含住那尖端又吸又舔，一阵搓揉。为什么。即使长出了阴茎也仍然要被进入，即使变得强大和凶暴仍然会因为快感而让身体失去控制，一边嘶吼着拒绝的言词一边张开双腿，在她抽插搓揉着的阴茎和手指上收紧肌肉，疯狂地摆动着腰去追逐去摩擦，让湿滑的黏液从阴茎和蜜穴都滴落下来——

“啊……啊！啊……”

少女纤细的腰在摇摆着，向前顶着，向后抽送，现在是凯涅斯自己撑起了腰迎上去，而藤丸立香的一只手抓着她无法掌握住的胸部揉弄，另一只手则始终不停地套弄着她的阴茎。

愤怒、憎恶，岩浆一样灼烧着大脑和心脏的火焰仿佛已经被黏糊糊的蜜液浇熄了，揉成了一团浆糊。为什么会变成这样，她仍然在试图思考着。因为是女人吗，因为仅仅是一个如此可悲的、软弱的、渺小的女人吗？

“不。”藤丸立香说，“因为是人类吧。你也曾经是人类吧。”

人类的温暖、人类的懦弱、人类的逃避、人类的快乐。

人类去接受这一切的勇气。

“所以，请你留下来，和我们一起。”

她再一次将舌头伸进她的耳朵，舔弄着薄薄耳朵的里侧。

好热，好痒，快要射了，阴部抽搐着紧缩起来，就要达到高潮。但藤丸立香突然停了下来，少女将她翻过来，仰躺在石头上。

“看着我好吗？”她说，“为你补充魔力的是我。如果你觉得舒服的话，睁开眼睛看着我，这样也许能抹掉你回忆当中一些不好的东西。”

她再一次从上面插进来，迅速准确地一气贯通到底，让她发出了尖叫的毫无意义的声音，并非拒绝的声音。阴茎和痉挛着的蜜穴当中都像潮水一样涌出爱液，我要杀了你，凯涅斯想。但少女喘息着倒下来，她们的嘴唇和乳房互相摩擦着，白浊精液沾满了藤丸立香的小腹，和迦勒底橙白相间的战斗服。

她彻底进入了她的身体、她的灵基。


	2. 秦博朋克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN博朋克风的李书文x政哥哥，说是黄文结果变成性冷淡……感谢政哥哥国服日服都来我迦！

寅时刚过，秦国的卫士长李书文在阿房宫隐约的黎明当中醒来。一如他侍奉天子的一百二十年间的每个清晨，卫士长睁开双眼，首先向着映入眼帘的金色屋顶恭敬地道早安：“晨安，陛下。”

“晨安，朕最忠实的臣子。”

天子的玉音从墙壁中传来。

日常问候与礼仪的赐答，通常是从皇帝的数据库中自动调取，但当他心情愉悦之时，也不吝于生成新的赐言。今日显然是后者，皇帝的心情极好，电子的合成音中，语尾如同得到了新奇玩具的孩童一般微微上扬。

作为皇帝最信赖的臣子，李书文自然知道天子的好心情从何而来。“还未恭喜过陛下。陛下对于真人的研究，可是又取得了进一步的突破？”

“正是，正是。”天子哈哈大笑，愉快的笑声振动着方圆千里阿房宫的每一个零部件。“待用过饭后，汝就来朕的研究中心一观吧。不必着急，这真人之躯还有无数细微之处需要慢慢调试，方能成就尽善尽美。”

皇帝的态度虽然矜持，李书文却从不会让他的陛下久等。草草用过小米粥和油泼面后，卫士长立即动身前往位于阿房宫心脏地带的研究中心。

说是动身，实则遍布阿房宫的传送履带，让他根本无须挪动双足，即可在一日之内到达这座上下东西南北均有千里之长的巨大宫殿的任一个角落。卫士们在他们的长官飞快地从面前掠过时紧张地向他敬礼，他们心目中的卫士长是一位身材瘦小却威严而神秘的老人，有传言说他侍奉陛下已经超过一千年了，就和陛下一样，获得了长生不死的真人之躯。

李书文知道他自己只是一个普通人，蒙天子恩赐，学习了仙道之术，加上无一日懈怠的武艺修行，勉强侍奉陛下超过了一百二十个年头。

他一百五十岁了。

如今他的血气依旧旺盛，精神和气力也不觉得衰竭。只是午夜梦回，有时会突如其来地感到莫名的空虚。回头早已望不到来处，向前看呢，尽头的阴影已经隐约可见了。而他一直尽心竭力侍奉的、陪伴的、与之同行的那个人，却是这天地间唯一不死不灭的存在。

汝之心跳突然加快，频率到了可能会影响身体健康的程度，何故？

天子的声音从壁间传来。

可是做了噩梦吗？

夜深……突然梦到了年轻时的往事罢了……

声音没有再响起，不分昼夜永远在勤恳处理政事的天子似乎已经对这件小事失去了兴趣。

这只不过是几天前深夜里的一件小事，为什么会在此刻，即将去见证天子最新的伟大研究成果时突然想起呢。李书文在心底摇了摇头。研究中心的宫门已经在望了，数丈高的巨大铜门缓缓朝两边滑开，远远地从当中迎出一个人影，天子喜悦的声音传来：“来得正好，李卿。快来看看朕这最新的真人之躯！”

肌肤如冰雪，绰约如处子。仙人鲜艳的巨大羽翼在背后张开，雪色长发如云般飘逸蜿蜒，金色的晨曦照在他平滑、光洁、赤裸的冰雪肌肤上，没有一处不完美，没有一处需要遮掩。李书文恭敬地垂下头去，他从未想象过陛下若有和凡人一样的形体，应该是何等模样。但面前这具美丽到完美和神圣的躯体，显然只有天子才有资格拥有。

但就在低下头时，他的动作微微一滞。

这身躯并非男性，亦非女体。

“怎么了？”拥有十三万里长城卫星系统，洞察秋毫的皇帝，同样没有错过他的臣子这一个细微的小动作。“汝可是觉得这身躯还有何不足？无须犹豫，尽可大胆地提出来。”

李书文略一迟疑。“并非不足。”他说，“凡人的身躯如草木易朽，因此才要分为阴阳，繁衍生殖。但陛下的圣躯乃是真人之躯，不老不死，不朽不灭，自然也没有繁衍的必要……”

“原来是这个啊。”皇帝笑了起来，不再是李书文听惯的电子音，真人之躯的声音像个青年，清澈如山泉，略有些高昂。“不错，作为原型的仙女确实有性别，但朕乃是唯一不死不灭的真人，自然没有繁衍的必要，也无需这一机能……”他突然停了下来。

李书文感到疑惑，但并没有贸然发问。皇帝笑吟吟地看着他恭谨的臣子：“汝前些日子说，梦到了年轻时的往事。汝是在三十岁那年成为咸阳城的卫士的，那在之前，汝也曾生活在乡野之中吧。”

“是。”李书文答道。

“那么，如今乡野之中的民众，是如何繁衍生殖的呢？”皇帝似乎是感到好奇一样地发问。

李书文一时竟不知应该如何回答。

春天阳气升腾，柔和的风吹拂大地，气温逐渐升高，三月三日之后，民众们就可以脱下冬日厚重的衣服，跳进河流当中沐浴洗澡，拂去一冬的灰尘与污垢了。

两三个相邻的村子的青年男女们，在同一条河流中汇聚，互相追逐欢笑。女孩们向自己看中的异性投去林中采集的新鲜水果，如果男孩收下了水果，那么他们就可以手挽着手走进林子里，交配繁衍，然后各自归家。十个月后，村庄里面就会陆续增加了新的人口。

来到阿房宫后，他也曾阅读过宫中收集的，那些上古时代的书。书中说在天下归于秦之前，世上万民曾用家庭来互相区别，丈夫将妻子视为自己的所有物，父母将儿女视为自己的所有物，曾有受到儒生蛊惑的民众举起叛旗，用的便是秦国无父母夫妻子女之别，毫无人伦的名义。

何其愚蠢啊，李书文想。不过是无知儒生的妄言罢了。秦人不知父母，村庄中所有年长的老人都是我的父母。秦人没有夫妻，邻村所有同龄的男子都是我的丈夫，所有同龄的女子都是我的妻子。秦人不知子女，村庄中所有年幼的孩童都是我的儿女。

真正令他感到在意，甚至隐约感到痛苦的。是叛逆者诅咒天子的言语。

——孤家寡人！

天子应当有一后、三夫人、九嫔、二十七世妇、八十一御妻，皇帝也曾经在阿房宫中，搜集过六个国家的妃嫔媵嫱、王子皇孙。但那都是两千多年前的事了。自从皇帝修成了机械的圣躯，就已经成为了这世间独一无二的存在，如果再抛弃了繁衍的机能，忘却了阴阳的交汇，那么这世上还有谁——能够陪伴在他身边呢？

在我死后，还有谁能会如我一样，忠诚地陪伴在他身边呢？

僭越的妄念突兀地在卫士长的胸中叫嚣起来，滚烫的血液在苍白的头发下面翻滚。他听见自己用沙哑的声音说：“民众的繁衍生殖，仍然需要使用性器……”

“如此……”

皇帝略一沉吟，随即开始计算、改造，仙术的结晶随着他的指示改变着形态，宛如冰雪的下体间，浮现出修长匀称，形态完美的男性性器。皇帝目视着那能够令任何男性都感到羡慕的性器，依然摇头。

“有阳而无阴，不符合自然之道，不美。”

他向前走了两步，在触手可及的地方，注视着卫士长的白发。从来沉稳的年老的武者，此刻呼吸却在微微颤抖，心跳之声清晰可闻。皇帝笑了起来，似乎觉得这也是一件能与获得了真人之躯相提并论的，极为有趣的事情。

“汝之呼吸，汝之心跳，都凌乱得不似一个练武之人啊。李书文，你的阳气也被激发了吗？”

皇帝拉起了他的卫士长的手，让他用手指去碰触那宛如冰雪凝练成的真人躯体。在分开的双腿之间，完美的男性性器之下，会阴处的光洁肌肤。

无垢无汗，没有一丝毛发，指尖触之微凉。

“来吧，以汝青年时的回忆，为朕的真人之躯，指点女阴的做法。”

应当深入，应当湿润。

卫士长的指尖微微颤抖，在皇帝的牵引下，慢慢深入那光滑的股间。手指向着柔软肌肤的深处沉入，而那里的皮肤和肌肉，也随之而凹陷下去，化为湿润而深的甬道，通往身体的内部。

应当柔软，应当火热。

柔软的黏膜紧紧吸在他的指尖上，像是化不开的泥泞。火苗沿着手指窜起，灼烧骨髓。年老武者的呼吸，从不曾像此刻一样沉重。

应当紧致地夹纵和柔媚地吮吸，阴阳交合乃是世间极乐，无时无刻不在缠绵。

李书文在喘息着，手指上传来的缠裹厮磨、挤压夹纵、摩擦吮吸的快感，竟好似化为了敏感至极的性器一般。皇帝阖起眼眸，为调试性快感的灵敏程度而发出轻微的喘息之声。他伸出另一只手，抚上武者长袍下半身，被高高顶起来的地方。

“李书文啊，你的阳气……”

皇帝的手，仅仅是握住卫士长的性器就停了下来，当然不可能有更进一步的行为，天子的圣躯并非为取悦他人而生。但那只手——真人的肌肤微凉，却隔着布料也令他感到灼热，他的皇帝用手包裹着他，就像他日日夜夜居住在阿房宫中，居住在皇帝机械圣躯流转的庭院之中，被他的声音、他的呼吸、他的目光、他的身体——所包裹着一样。

“……是被朕激发起来的吗？”

阴阳交合，融为一体。这样的行为纵然带来短暂的快乐，纵然无可取代，又怎么比得上他精诚侍奉陛下的日日夜夜，将自己的忠诚，身体与灵魂都一并献上，在他的皇帝的身体里面，在这巨大的机械圣躯当中度过的一百二十年。

他们一直是融为一体的，在他的有生之年。

卫士长剧烈地喘着气，调整着呼吸。阳精从他的身体里面喷发出来，被他的手指插入着的，皇帝新生成的女阴也在同一时间绞紧了，天子仰起头，他修长如玉的脖颈在阳光下有一丝颤抖。

“臣死罪。”卫士长喘息着说。

“朕赦你无罪。”

皇帝抽回手，毫不在意地说。他凝视了一会手上的湿痕，似乎又有了新的想法。

“阴阳相交是自然的天理，虽然不需要繁衍，亦不可弃。”皇帝说，他转身朝研究中心的宫室内走去。“进来吧，李卿。汝来与朕一同探讨一番，这真人之躯的阴阳调和，应当如何设计才好。”


	3. 突然拉郎EX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅林x兰斯洛特

梅林如卡美洛的每个人一样热爱这威严壮美的白垩之城。他在众人的感情之中品尝到爱，于是毫不吝惜地将它展现出来。卡美洛的食物充沛，因为这里的每个人都心怀希望与感激，战争已然平息，清廉的王与圆桌骑士们守护着和平，丰收与富饶定会重回不列颠大地，民众如此深信着，制造了这一切的魔术师便兴致勃勃地游走在他们当中，享用人类的感情，如同勤劳的蜂农收割他的花蜜。

相比起民众的简单和容易满足，圆桌骑士们显然是一群麻烦的怪人，骄傲、固执、内敛且各有主张。食用他们的情绪就好像花上一个下午的时间剥开一群葵花籽，然后一口吃完，有些霉变，有些只是空瓢。梅林对徒劳无功的事情并没有特别的兴趣，但毕竟他们是同事，隔得很近。他会在路过的时候尝上那么一口，就像此刻他从王后举办的宫廷舞会中出来，想要消化一下吃得太多的轻浮的感情，却在城堡转角处的瞭望塔上遇到刚刚哭过的骑士。

骑士们各有滋味但总体来说都不好下口，兰斯洛特感情充沛且优柔寡断，吃起来想必是口感绵长柔软汁水四溢，真要咬下去却会泛起深深的苦味。骑士在看到他过来的时候狼狈不堪地躲避，侧过脸去擦拭红肿的眼睛。哎呀，看来是我打扰了。花之魔术师笑着说。但是您的思念，似乎已经满溢在夜风之中了呢。

骑士惊慌而羞耻的眼神就像是引诱一样，赤裸裸地摊开来放在面前的食物呢，即使是人类不去吃也是不行的吧。魔术师又往前走了几步，直到骑士退无可退，他很容易就拉过高大骑士的脖颈，品尝到他的嘴唇。

就像预想中的一样，放开他的时候，魔术师轻轻地叹气，咂了一下嘴唇。您真是比石头还硬，比苦艾还苦，比无花果树更加荒芜。他看着兰斯洛特的眼睛说。骑士面上的惊慌和羞耻都消失了，他紫色的眼睛看上去很茫然。

让魔术师意想不到的是数日之后的深夜，兰斯洛特出现在他的房间。那天晚上……是幻术吗？还是您使用了某种魔力……？骑士的头垂下去，连他的苦恼看上去也是迷惑和茫然的，仿佛走投无路。那天晚上……您令我暂时忘却了心中强烈的思念和痛苦。他说。

想要忘记对她的思念是我对她的不忠，而这思念本身即是更为罪孽深重的背叛。啊啊……骑士像是告解一样地跪倒在地上，双手掩面，低声抽泣。这可真是让人感到苦涩啊，梅林苦笑着说，他把骑士拉起来，放到床上。那可不是幻术的力量，只不过是最原始的，用欢爱来逃避苦恼的办法罢了。

骑士因为他的话语而将脸更深地隐藏起来，埋进手掌和被褥里去。梅林脱下他的铠甲，亲吻他同事的后颈和脊背，舔舐他像石头一样冰凉结实的肌肉，与内心的固执和悔恨。并非美味，但与可以随意对待的轻浮激情不同，这种男人坚固的情感值得他恪尽餐桌礼仪。他分开他的外壳和进入他的身体，如同细致而完整地剥离一只不会挣扎的蟹。他的内部十分温柔，就像他想象的一样，柔软、苦涩且多汁。

苦咸的泪水像是波涛一样不停地冲刷着他共情的味蕾。怎么办呢？自己一时兴起叫的菜，就算哭着也要吃下去。您这样会让我也想哭的啊。梅林说。他把身下的男人翻过来，捧起他湿漉漉的脸，去吮吸那满溢泪水的紫色眼睛。骑士发出了柔软的喘息，在他被梦魔暂且吃掉了情感的瞳孔中浮现出虚无而快乐的，艳丽的深紫色。


	4. 暗恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加雷斯→兰斯洛特，暗恋风味

魔女的女儿有一双能看见自己命运的眼睛，加雷斯知道她的死神长着一张怎样的脸。

他策马而来，长剑和马鞍上的沉重骑枪划开惊慌逃亡的人群，像是镰刀刈过倒伏的野草。雪亮的剑身上吸饱了鲜血，沉甸甸地悬挂着肉片和脑浆。从他的头盔缝隙间溢出凶暴的血光。

即使看不到他的脸，她依然意识到命运终于降临到了她的身上。

加雷斯有过喜欢的人吗？

在刺耳的马蹄声与惊恐尖叫声中，她突然想起了那天晚上，梁娜斯小姐有些天真的语气和她好奇的问题。喜欢一个人是什么样的呢，是安稳的，想起来时心底掩抑不住的欢喜？还是患得患失、若即若离？又或者，只是纯粹的勇气？

兰斯洛特卿有过喜欢的人吗？

宴会将近尾声的时候，骑士们大半都在夏夜的凉风与醺然酒意当中醉去，她抓住了那一瞬的勇气，仗着自己年纪还小，大胆地去询问兰斯洛特。年长的骑士露出一个困惑的笑容，没有回答，但也没有斥责她的无礼。

她看到命运降落下来，原本可以扭头跑开，也可以勇敢地迎上去，死在这里。命运就像是黑色的死神一样不为所动，他的瞳孔当中映照不出她的身影。

喜欢一个人可以动摇吗？喜欢一个人可以逃跑吗？喜欢一个人到最后会后悔吗？又或者只是在那一瞬间无法思考，所有的选择都仅仅指向那一个选择？

所以这就是命运了。她看见黑骑士的马匹冲过来，于是勇敢地赤手空拳地迎了上去。长剑在错马的一刻迎头挥下，溅起鲜血和尘埃，天地翻转过来，天空一片血红。


	5. 迦勒底梦火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咕哒男x兰斯洛特，物化狂兰，肉体关系

迦勒底梦火能够在从者身上留下漂亮的烙印。

因为来自守护人理的天文台，

它甚至可以超越英灵之座规定的时限。

狂战士的房间里有一张床。

直径两米多的圆形大床，铺着雪白的床单，上面堆满了大大小小柔软的羽绒枕头，被褥、毛巾、给年轻男孩穿的L码“QUICK！”睡衣、润滑油、带皮毛衬里的手铐和棉绳、振动棒、扩张器、口塞，一切心照不宣可以且应当出现在床上的东西散落其间。

没有避孕套。英灵不需要避孕套，他需要精液和魔力。

兰斯洛特空荡荡的房间里只有这一张床。

他穿着全身铠甲，跪坐在床上，模糊身形和面容的雾气早在羁绊5的时候就完全散去了，黑色的铁甲像是礁石一样裸露出来。肩膀、手肘、大腿、手指和足尖，每一个关节处都支棱着尖刺，锐利、沉重又冰冷，与这张柔软的床很不相称。

这不是兰斯洛特的床。这是供御主休息和放松玩乐，维护和使用他的东西。

“趴好。”藤丸立香说。兰斯洛特听话地从跪坐切换成了四肢着地，不用等待御主进一步下令，他已经自觉地分开大腿，压低细腰，抬高屁股，摆出一个标准的承受魔力灌注的姿势。保护臀部的铁甲在藤丸立香面前被圆润屁股高高顶起，少年将它们扯下来，然后又撕开了兰斯洛特黑色的衬裤。

苍白的皮肤暴露在空气中，从黑骑士的头盔下面传来一连串仿佛口水滚动着的“咕噜噜”声。

“这是最后一个了。”藤丸立香说，少年手上举着一个小小的圣杯，它看上去更像是烛台，因为有虹色和无色的光焰在其中燃烧，火焰的颜色就和圣晶石一样明亮，一样难以描述，仔细观察就会发现，它并不是存在于这个世界上的东西。

火焰与光环漂浮在杯子的开口上，没有任何燃料支撑它的热度，但藤丸立香知道它会很烫，足以让坚韧的狂战士发出非人的痛苦嘶吼。

“最后一次。”他说，仿佛在安慰兰斯洛特。骑士结实的大腿在微微颤抖，他挺翘的苍白屁股和雕刻一样细窄的臀缝，柔软阴囊和少许稀疏的淡紫色毛发，都全然不知羞耻地暴露在御主面前。如果将裤子的破口再撕大一点，就能看到他大腿内侧上那个深红色的烙印了。

第一个梦火烙印烧在兰斯洛特小腹，那时候藤丸立香刚知道自己和兰斯洛特的羁绊还能突破上限，兴奋得很，拿着梦火比划来比划去的，一心要在那块平坦白皙柔软敏感的皮肤上留下一个漂亮的淫纹。火焰印上小腹的时候黑骑士发出可怕的尖叫，怪异的痛苦嘶吼在头盔当中沉闷扭曲地回响，刺伤了他自己的耳膜，渗出血来。他竭力保持平静，让四肢在绳索的束缚中静止不动，每一块肌肉都紧绷到变形，汗水潺潺地流下来，在床单上绘出高大的人形。

只是痛苦而已，痛苦并不会剥夺他战斗的机能。当最后一朵火苗没入那满是汗水的惨白痉挛肌肤，兰斯洛特立即就被御主拉下了床，他修长的双腿颤抖得厉害，几乎要在令咒的帮助下才能穿上盔甲，梦火的烙印在白皙小腹上绽开一朵美丽的花，花朵的颜色尚且浅淡，正等待着接下来无数次的战斗和补魔去把它填满，藤丸立香已经迫不及待地想要试一试了。

那天晚上少年没选择省力又舒服的背后位，他命令兰斯洛特打开大腿，双手抱住脚踝，从正面干了他两次，一次射在里面，一次射在外面。当少年青春温暖的浓厚精液喷溅涂抹在兰斯洛特的小腹上时，烙痕处原本已经镇静下来的疼痛又泛起灼烧感，兰斯洛特瑟瑟发抖。他听见年轻的御主发出了开心的笑声，男孩柔软地呢喃着什么，一边俯下身来掀开了兰斯洛特的头盔，亲吻他被尖牙咬得血痕斑驳的嘴唇。

疼痛与魔力的满足快感都是生理性的，如果必须一同接受的话那就接受好了。兰斯洛特并不关心男孩说了什么，他混沌的头脑也无法再分辨人类富有深意的语言。

接受第二个梦火的过程就要舒服得多了。男孩让他侧躺着，绷直左腿，弯曲右腿抱在胸前，垫起他的腰臀从侧后方插入进去。他先是反反复复地在他的甬道里抽插，将肠壁摩擦得软腻熟惯，黏膜颤抖着汁水淋漓，直到穴口和里面的肉壁彻底被操开，少年又往里面塞进去两个跳蛋，结结实实地堵着前列腺和神经敏感的肛口震动，铁一样坚硬的骑士被彻底摇晃成了一滩软泥——然后藤丸立香才燃起了梦火，将那火焰紧贴在兰斯洛特蜷曲着膝盖暴露出来的，不见阳光的大腿内侧白嫩皮肤上。

被操干和被灼烧的时候黑骑士喉咙里一直在发出“呜呜呜”的叫声，任谁听了也分辨不出那声音到底是来源于痛苦还是快感。

第二个梦火烙印很快就被填满了，在这期间御主会刻意地让他并拢大腿来做爱，用股缝作为性器承受男孩的阴茎，将魔力的种子撒在皮肤上。兰斯洛特其实不喜欢这样，他更渴望身体内部能被魔力灌满。但立香也没有遗忘了他的小穴，每周至少会射在里面一到两次，兰斯洛特也就忍了下去。

只要被喂饱了，这位狂战士一向是很乖的。

第三个梦火烧在兰斯洛特的锁骨上，藤丸立香一边烧一边自言自语地抱怨，为什么没人想到要给兰斯洛特准备几件铠甲以外的常服。长腿笔挺的西裤，掐出细腰的燕尾服，解开三颗纽扣的衬衫，从领口中露出线条暧昧的锁骨。锁骨上深红色的烙印，就像是吻痕一样鲜艳，少年需要踮起脚来，才能在那里留下深深的牙印。

“多可爱啊。”男孩跪坐在他胸口上，喃喃地说，他一只手执着火，一只手取下了兰斯洛特的面甲，玩弄着他散乱堆积在头盔里面的长发。

第四个梦火就很随便了，当时整个迦勒底都在争分夺秒刷无限池呢。下了战场藤丸立香将他按坐在休息室的沙发上，手伸进肩甲与脖颈的空隙间去，撕开衣服往里面看了一眼——锁骨上被填满的烙印变成艳丽的深红色，一点羁绊也不想浪费，少年立即拿来下一个梦火，扯下他尖锐的手甲，抓着他的手腕按了上去。

很痛，但并不是不可接受，比起这个，被痛苦唤起的每一次接受烙印时被御主尽情玩弄、操干的身体记忆更让他浑身发软，暗红眼睛直勾勾凝视着少年，“呜啊啊啊”，饥渴的叫声垂涎欲滴。四周的工作人员和其他从者们看了过来，立香大为窘迫，恶狠狠地在兰斯洛特头盔边低声责骂他淫乱下流，被火烧一下就发情到快要流水。那天夜里男孩又狠狠干了他两回，年轻男孩精力充沛的性爱，第二回的抽插尤其持久，兰斯洛特觉得自己屁股完全被操开，腰也被操软了，他的主人还在身后像骑马一样抽打着他的臀部，命令骑士自己动得更快、更惬意些。

今天他们的姿势也和那天一样——这是第五个梦火了，这一回的烙印，他年轻的主人又会怎样兴奋愉快、随心所欲地对待他呢？

兰斯洛特并不期待什么，也不反感什么。他被狂化咒语和发疯的愿望所束缚了的脑海里无法处理如此复杂的东西。他只是等待着，等待着接受，就像他接受了迦勒底的召唤，接受成为人理的武装的命运一样。

立香低下头，亲吻、舔舐了他被汗水濡湿的臀缝，然后慢慢倾斜手中的火焰，按压在兰斯洛特的尾椎上。


End file.
